The present disclosure relates to a solid state imaging device and an electronic apparatus such as a camera that is provided with the solid state imaging device.
In recent years, electronic cameras have become increasingly widespread, and demand for solid state imaging devices (image sensors) that are the central components thereof has been growing further. In terms of performance, there are ongoing technical developments for realizing improvements in image quality and functionality. Meanwhile, video cameras and mobile cameras, as well as mobile phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), laptop personal computers, and the like have been popularized. As these become increasingly popularized, attempts to make solid state imaging devices and also the components thereof smaller, lighter, and thinner to facilitate transportation, and attempts to reduce costs in order to expand their adoption, are becoming important.
In the related art, a solid state imaging device, for example, a MOS type solid state imaging device includes photoelectric conversion units, an amplification circuit, and a multilayer wiring layer formed on a first main surface (acceptance surface) side on a silicon substrate, and a chip with an on-chip micro-lens or a color filter formed thereon. A solid state imaging device is configured by affixing a cover glass to a first main surface of the chin by a spacer such as an adhesive and forming a terminal on a second main surface side of the chip.
Chips that are equipped with a signal processing circuit for processing an output image are connected to the solid state imaging device. The processing performed by the signal processing circuit has been diversifying along with the increasing number of functions of the solid state imaging device.
There are many steps being taken to continue the miniaturization of such a plurality of functions and a plurality of chips. For example, miniaturization is performed by including a plurality of chips in one package using a SIP (Silicon in Package) technique. In such a case, although it is an advantage that miniaturization is able to be realized by combining existing chips, there is an adverse effect that, since transmission distances for connecting the chips become long and a high-speed connection becomes difficult, it is difficult to realize a high-speed action.
On the other hand, a solid state imaging device which a light shielding member that screens emitted light caused by impact ionization occurring in an output circuit is arranged between a source follower circuit that becomes an output circuit and photoelectric conversion units which are formed within the same plane of a semiconductor substrate is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-43556.